Key West: The Honeymoon
by pattyrose
Summary: DeepDiver-ward and his Beautiful Bella have tied the knot and are now embarking on a long, catamaran honeymoon around the Caribbean. Sailing along the open waters without another soul in sight, Edward guarantees Bella a honeymoon she won't soon forget. E/B. Rated M. Romance/Humor. Lots of Lovin'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here we are again!**

 **With the end of TAoI, it's time for something new. Last fall, I wrote a donation piece for the Fandom for LLS. It's a great cause, and I encourage you to look into it on its next go around.**

 **Here's the piece I donated: an outtake to Key West. Now, it's not completely necessary for you to have read Key West in order to get this, but it does help. ;)**

 ****IN HONOR OF CUPID, THIS WILL POST DAILY FOR THE NEXT SEVEN DAYS THROUGH VALENTINE'S DAY!** ;)**

 **So here we go, another peek into the lives of DeepDiverward and his Beautiful Bella.**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

 **Props to what belongs to S. Meyer. The rest is mine.**

 **Key West - The Honeymoon**

* * *

 **Part 1: My New Wife is One Damn Dirty Girl**

 **EPOV**

"Bella, sweetie, remind me again how long you and Edward will be away on this…quirky honeymoon catamaran tour of yours?"

"I told you, Mom, we're not exactly sure. We've got a few stops planned, but then we're just going to play it by ear – or by wave as the case may be."

Bella chuckles and squeezes my thigh under the table, a clear indication that she'd like me to follow suit with the humor.

I roll my eyes and train them to the creamy slice of Key Lime Pie before me.

She gives me another, much more urgent squeeze. I swallow the moist, tangy bite already in my mouth, look up at my brand new mother-in-law, and force a chuckle.

 _You're a god-damn hoot, Renee_.

Renee smirks. "While that does sound like…ahem, _fun_ , it also sounds more than a bit reckless. You'll be sailing around in the middle of nowhere. How will your father and I know that you're alive?"

"Your daughter will be just fine, Renee. I would never let anything happen to her." My attempt to respond as respectfully as possible while twisting my lips into something resembling a smile is probably nullified by the fact that the words come out through gritted teeth.

She ignores me anyway - as usual.

"At least the honeymoon that you and Mike planned had a clearly defined place and time so that I would know how to get in touch with you and when you'd be home."

My brand new mother-in-law flashes her eyes my way and graces me with a smile as phony as the one I just gave her, poorly camouflaging the fact that she just very thoughtlessly – and more than a bit bitch-like, I might add - mentioned The Prick Who Shall Not Be Named on _my_ wedding day.

 _My_ wedding day.

Before I manage to completely lose my shit and push back from this chair so that I can reach over, pick up my mother-in-law of only a couple of hours, and topple her over the side of the _Eclipse_ , my beautiful new wife cups my groin under the table and digs the tips of her little fingers into my scrotum. Then she starts massaging my cock and my balls.

The grin I'm now sporting is much more sincere.

"Dear, wonderful, Renee, I'll make sure that Bella calls you from every single port we hit, and as soon as we have a clearer picture…" – I trail off because Bella is rolling my balls through my black linen pants, and I can barely even remember my name much less what the hell I was trying to say. Then she wraps her fingers around the outline of my growing hard-on and begins tracing every bulging vein she can find. Her fingers move back and forth along my length, and when she finds the tip, she-

"A clearer picture…?" Renee prompts impatiently. Only then do I realize that I stopped talking about five hours ago.

"Oh, uh…" – I breath out through narrowed lips while Bella fondles me, smiling innocently and holding my gaze while she waits along with everyone else seated around us to see if I'll be able to finish my sentence.

I clear my throat. "As soon as we have a clearer picture of when we'll be back here in Key West, I'll make sure that you're the first to know, Renee." I finish in an admittedly shaky voice.

"Well…" Renee purses her lips, clearly unsatisfied – as usual - with my response.

I couldn't give less of a fuck right now. My new wife is slowly and quietly pulling down the zipper of my pants, and in the next second, my cock is literally in her capable hands – which is only fair since it's been figuratively in her hands for the past three and half years.

"I suppose I can't expect much more," Renee continues.

"Mom, I promise we'll stay in touch as much as possible, but don't forget, it _is_ our honeymoon," Bella says.

Thank God for Bella picking up the reins of that inane conversation because my brain is about to explode - along with my cock.

"Oh. Well, of course it's your honeymoon, honey." Red blotches of embarrassment appear over Renee's face, making her look like a sunburned tourist. Then again, it could be the spots dancing before my eyes that make her look that way. "I wouldn't expect you to call me _every day_."

Meanwhile, I'm squirming in my seat, half trying to break free from Bella's insistent grasp and half thrusting my cock harder against her hand. Beads of sweat break out along my hairline when she begins teasing the moisture forming at the swollen tip of my length. I press my lips together tightly, fisting my hands over the table to keep from groaning out loud.

"Edward, are you okay?" Charlie, Bella's dad asks.

"Fine." My voice sounds embarrassingly high and strangled. I feel my facial muscles contracting into what I'm sure must be an alarming expression when seen someplace other than a bedroom. Making a weak show of tapping my chest with my closed fist, I say, "Just…indigestion…oh God."

"He's a bit allergic to key limes," Bella lies straight-faced. She fists her hand all the way to the base of my dick and then slowly slides it back down.

Jesus, I'm about to come all over myself right here on a boat load of people helping us celebrate the happiest day of my life – of _our_ lives: our wedding day.

I only vaguely manage to follow the conversation going on around me.

"If he's allergic to key limes, why is he having key lime pie?" Renee asks. "If you ask me, that's not very smart."

Bella strokes me back and forth, back and forth.

"Because he wants to, Mom. You know, it _is_ okay to break free once in a while and do things just because you want to."

"Edward, honey, since when are you allergic to key limes?" My mother asks.

My balls bounce between Bella's perfect fingers. My eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Look at that, he can't even speak. You don't think he'll pass out or anything, do you?" That's my dad – at least I think it is.

"No, Dad," Bella reassures him calmly. "He just needs to release…a couple of burps, and he'll be fine."

"Oh, okay." My mom breathes much more easily. "I'm sure you know what he needs, Bella." See, unlike Bella's mom, Esme Masen couldn't love and trust her new daughter-in-law any more. "Edward, honey, go ahead and do as Bella says," Esme encourages. "Let out a big burp. Don't worry, we won't mind. We've all burped in public at some point."

" _Jesus_ ," I moan.

"Yes, honey," Bella grins. "Just go ahead and let out a _big_ burp in front of everyone. We're all waiting."

My new wife is one damn dirty girl – and I love it.

A finger starts trailing south past my balls, and as much as I want – no, _need_ \- to come, there's no way in hell I'm going to let her go there while we're here in front of our closest family members. Through my dazed mind and blurry eyesight, I can already see the knowing smirk on my cousin Tanya's face, as well as on the smug mug of my new brother-in-law, Emmett.

I drop a hand under the table and immediately curve it around Bella's hand, stilling her mind-blowing yet misplaced efforts.

"Edward sweetie," she chuckles, "are you sure you don't want to…burp?"

"Oh, I'm dying to burp," I smirk, "but I'm not about to do so right here in front of everyone. Don't worry, though. I can guarantee you that I'll be burping pretty hard later on - over and over again. All over you and your sweet little key limes."

Bella bursts out laughing. When she withdraws her hand, I stick my swollen appendage back into my pants as carefully as possible.

Renee makes a sound of disgust under her breath, shaking her head. "Ugh, Mike would've never thought of burping at the table!"

"Stop it, Renee," Charlie whisper-hisses. "He didn't actually burp, and besides, Edward is ten times the man Mike was. Look at how happy he makes our little girl! Anyway…" he leans into his wife's ear and drops his voice to a whisper - which isn't as low as it could be, "I don't think they're really talking about burping…or key limes for that matter."

While my mother-in-law puzzles over that one, I take a deep breath and try to calm my still racing heart. When Renee finally gets it, her eyes widen in horror.

I grin at her.

"Oh God," she chokes.

Bella kisses me soundly, and we both laugh.

"Ready for our honeymoon, Mr. Masen?" she asks in between kisses.

"With you as my wife, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, _Mrs._ Masen."

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **As I said, this will post daily through Valentine's Day.**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Payback's a Btch, Love

**A/N: Thanks so much for your lovely thoughts, guys! Yes, this will be extremely different from AoI, LOL.**

 **Remember, this will post every day through Valentine's Day!**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is all mine.**

* * *

 **Part 2 – Payback's a bitch, Love**

 **EPOV**

Bella and I stand side by side on the _Eclipse's_ debarkation platform, thanking those closest and dearest to us for joining us on this morning's private cruise. When we boarded this a.m., the skies above us were deep blue, and the waters below were crystalline. I was Edward Masen: single, marine biologist, deep diver and catamaran tour owner/operator. My girl was Bella Swan: single, investment manager (just for a handful of family and friends), deep diver and catamaran tour owner/operator.

Now, we're Mr. and Mrs. Masen.

Holy shit, I'm married.

To Bella.

To the sexiest, hottest, funniest, smartest and sweetest woman God has ever put on this planet.

The wide grin I wear as I bid farewell and thanks to those deemed worthy to join us on this most important of days is only a modest clue to what she means to me.

"Now, I'm not asking you guys to call me _every day_ or anything," Alice, one of Bella's best friends snickers as she mimics Bella's pain-in-the-ass mother, "but call me. Guys, your honeymoon is going to be the most romantic trip ever, and I need to live vicariously through you!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jasper, her husband, moans at her side. "Are you trying to say our real life isn't romantic enough for you?"

Alice crooks a brow his way while balancing their sleeping eighteen-month-old daughter in her arms. "Jasper, honey, I love you with all my heart, but when was the last time you took me quick and hard in the middle of the Caribbean waters?"

He stares back blankly.

"I rest my case," she says.

We all laugh.

Bella hugs Alice and Baby Daisy tightly. "Thank you so much for coming, Ally. I know it couldn't have been easy with the baby and all."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Alice pulls away and grins at my wife. "Last time, at The Wedding That Wasn't, I predicted that on your honeymoon, you'd get fucked within an inch of your life."

"Uh, that wasn't really a honeymoon," Bella says.

"But I was right about the rest, wasn't I? Same prediction now, BB." Alice chuckles, and with a wink and a hug for me, she starts walking down the platform. "Call me with the deets!" she calls out. "I'll be waiting with bated breath! No, seriously, I will."

While Bella shakes her head, smiling, my hand creeps past her hip down to the round swell of her ass, which I caress smoothly through the silk of her dress. I swear to God, my wife has got the best ass in creation.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she whispers out of one side of her mouth as her brother and sister-in-law make their way towards us.

"What, are you the only one allowed to get your rocks off in public?"

"I didn't actually get my rocks off!" she half whispers, half chuckles, squirming while my middle finger skims the valley between her plump cheeks. Through the flimsy material of her dress, I can get in pretty deep, ghosting and almost feeling the soft skin there. Bella draws in a few uneven breaths.

" _Edward…God…_ Edward, stop, Emmett is coming this way!"

I move in quickly and breathe into her ear, "Payback's a bitch, Love. That's alright, tonight you're going to give me that ass and _much_ more."

Her breath hitches, and her head whips sideways, big brown eyes meeting mine. I smirk at her, pinching an ass cheek before returning my hand to the curve of her hip.

She gives a startled little jump, but she has no time to make a retort before Rose - Bella's other BFF, and Emmett - Bella's brother are before us.

During the twice-yearly visits that Bella and I take up north to visit her people, Emmett, Jasper and I have become good friends. Both couples have come down a few times to hang with us as well. But I'm always particularly grateful for Emmett's jokes and easy-going presence whenever we're all together, especially when their mother starts with her bullshit – which can be pretty often.

"Edward, my man!" Emmett picks me up in a bear hug that manages to squeeze most of the air out of my lungs. Now, I'm no small man - six foot two and in some good fucking shape if I do say so myself. But Bella's brother is six foot five and built like a Schwarzenegger of the eighties. When he finally sets me down, it takes me a few seconds to swallow some air back into my lungs. All the while, he stands there chuckling heartily.

"Now you take care of my little sister, or I'll be chartering one of your competitors here to chase you all through those Caribbean waters!"

"Don't you start with that shit too," I scowl. "Besides, you'd never catch me in one of those rickety pieces of shit. And of course I'll take care of my wife." I wrap a protective arm around Bella's shoulder.

Rose laughs and smacks her husband's tree trunk of an arm. "Emmett, leave Edward alone. He's got enough on his plate with your mother. I can only imagine the grief she's gonna put him through before she lets him sail away with her little girl in tow."

Everyone seems to find Renee's hatred of me humorous.

Rose and Bella hug and exchange a few more words, and then Tanya and her fiancée, Bree, appear.

She's more a sister to me than a cousin, always has been. So I hold her tightly while she wraps her arms around my neck, and when she pulls back, her eyes are glassy.

"Cuz, I can't believe we're standing here. I mean, who would've thought your overly _friendly_ ass" – she makes air quotes – "would've ever settled down?"

"Right?" Bella agrees. "Especially with all the assistance he used to love giving the female passengers who'd accidentally _trip,_ " – she makes air quotes as well – "on those invisible obstacles on the platform."

"Oh my God!" Tanya chuckles. "I'd almost forgotten about that!"

Bella and Tanya take a few minutes to relay that particular part of my life to Bree, and then the three of them giggle while I stand there, arms crossed against my chest.

"Alright, alright. Enough laughing at my expense," I say. "And you," I give my wife a piercing look, "are really asking for it today."

"Am I now?" she breathes coyly. "So when are you going to give it to me?"

"Alright, alright," Tanya giggles, "I think it's time we got off this boat before you two go at it like friggin' bunnies, right here in front of everyone." Her expression sobers somewhat. "Seriously though, watching you two over these past few years…it's what renewed my faith in love." She wraps an arm around Bree's waist. "And what gave me the courage to try again."

I hold Bella close to me, and our eyes meet. For a few seconds, we simply hold each other's gaze. Yeah, we're fooling around right now, but we both know how lucky we are to have found each other. I'll even admit that I may owe some of my current state of bliss to The Prick Who Shall Not Be Named for being too fucking stupid to see what he had right in front of him. And I'll definitely always be grateful to my girl – my _wife_ – for giving me a chance despite my once overly _friendly_ tendencies.

Bella reaches out and hugs Tanya, and then Bree.

Seth, Paul, and Jared come next to offer us their congratulations. We quickly discuss some last minute details regarding how they'll run the tours on the _Eclipse's_ brand new sister ship, the _Midnight Sun_ , while Bella and I are away on the _Eclipse._ When they leave, my mom and dad approach.

Mom smiles through her tears, which Dad assures me means that she's actually ecstatic. She then tells Bella, as she's told her countless times, that she couldn't have wished for a better daughter-in-law. With his arm around my mom's shoulder, Dad agrees.

As usual, Bella is touched by the affection my parents give her whenever we see them. She clings tightly to Esme, and when Esme whispers something in her ear, Bella looks up at her and smiles.

"Soon, I hope, Mom," she answers. "We were only waiting until the actual wedding."

My mom's grin looks as if it might split her face in two.

Finally, she hugs me tightly, and wiping her eyes with my father's handkerchief, they both walk down the platform, arm in arm.

And suddenly, I'm face to face with Renee Swan: Ball-buster of the East Coast. A Spanish guitar plays somewhere in the background while her nostrils flare like a Pamplona bull ready to charge.

All jokes aside, over the past three and a half years of Bella's and my relationship, Renee Swan has made it no secret that she much preferred Bella's previous "secure" life as an investment manager engaged to another investment manager while living only a few miles away from her parents in New York, over her life now, where she's "on a perpetual vacation," as Renee puts it, "making a living in an industry that can go belly-up in an instant regardless of how well it's doing now, so very far away from your family, and in such a small, quirky town."

" _What if the tourism industry takes a nosedive?"_ she asks every. single. time we see her.

Every. Single. Time.

" _How will you support yourselves then? And what about any children that may come your way? How do you expect to provide for them if a huge hurricane hits that little town? No one will be taking those quaint little diving excursions then, but people always need an investment manager!"_

Now, she stands in front of me, eyes piercing and narrowed, and I steel myself for a variation on her sole theme of conversation when it comes to me.

Her bottom lip quivers. "Welcome to the family, Edward, and…please take care of my little girl."

I'm left with my jaw hanging while she dissolves into tears.

Charlie strokes her back. "There, there, honey. Edward will take good care of our little girl. There, there."

"Mom…Mom, it's okay," Bella says, yet Renee keeps bawling her eyes out.

And I still have no idea what's going on, so I just stand there, useless, unable to move or speak.

Bella looks at me with an expression that clearly spells out, " _Do something now, or there will be NO HONEYMOON!"_

Which is obviously unacceptable.

So swallowing thickly, I reach out and take my mother-in-law's hand. "Renee…"

No reaction. The tears keep coming like a damn monsoon. Ah shit.

"Renee, may I please say something?" I ask.

Her tears abruptly cease, and when she looks up at me, she suddenly looks so much like my beautiful, sweet wife that I can't help but feel a tentative thawing towards the cold, She-Demon of the Northeast.

"Renee, I swear to you, I will _always_ take care of Bella, no matter what. Those words I spoke earlier during the ceremony? I meant every single one: through thick and thin, for better or worse, 'til death parts us. And if…if the tourism industry ever does take a nosedive, I'll find another job. I'm only a few credits short of my marine biology degree, and I plan to finish it soon. And…I suppose I could go into research or something if I had to. Work for a zoo. Feed fish to the dolphins and hold up stingrays for a bunch of little snot-nosed kids' amusement while-"

Bella elbows me - hard.

"Oof! What I mean is, I'll do anything I have to do for her. If a huge hurricane hits Key West and completely annihilates it, and Bella wants us to move back to New York, then I'll happily follow her. And if and when we ever have kids, I'll do whatever I have to do to keep them safe, happy and healthy as well. I swear that to you, Renee. Your daughter and any lives we ever create together will always be my number one priority. Always."

Boy, her tears just won't quit. I can see I'm getting nowhere, but I finish up anyway because Bella asked me to, and because today's the first day of our honeymoon and I want my wife nice and happy so that I can make good on that promise to come hard and come a'plenty.

And…and because no matter what, it's all the truth.

Yet after a few minutes, after she's expelled enough tears to keep the entire Floridian manatee population afloat, Renee looks up at me. Her fingers creep towards me and pinch my cheek – hard.

"Ow! What the-"

"Mike was an asshole," she chuckles. "You're a good boy, I do know it. But remember what you just promised: if the tourism industry takes a nosedive or a big hurricane hits Key West, you and Bella are moving back to New York, and she'll go back to managing investments in midtown while you get a job at the Coney Island Aquarium."

And despite the fact that I didn't say that – at all - I just want her the hell off the boat already.

"Sure, Renee," I chuckle. "Sure."

She grins victoriously. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was just hustled by my new mother-in-law. With another chuckle, she reaches into the white, sparkling gift bag she's holding and pulls out two hats, handing one to me and the other to Bella.

"I suppose I should give you both these now."

My hat is a captain's cap - complete with nautical insignia in the middle with gold braiding over the navy blue tongue. Centered over the insignia, in navy blue script lettering is the word " _Eclipse_." Bella's hat is a regular white baseball cap with " _Eclipse_ " written in the center in the same script lettering, and then the words "First Mate" under that in block-lettering.

"For the Mr. and Mrs. Masen Caribbean Honeymoon Tour," she grins.

Grinning in return, I place my cap on my head. "This is really cool, Renee. Thanks."

"Edward, just call me…Mom," she smiles.

"Thanks… _Mom_ ," I smirk.

"Wait, why is he the captain, and I'm only the first mate?" Bella asks, holding up her cap for inspection.

Renee shrugs. "I suppose it was sexist of me. I apologize, sweetie."

I help Bella place her cap on while she frowns and pouts. She looks adorable though, despite the fact that the hat totally doesn't go with the beautiful, white silky slip of a dress she's wearing.

"We can role-play later," I offer in a whisper, "like you wanted to do the first time we…you know…" I wink.

Bella grins wickedly. "Ooh, yeah. That sounds like a _delicious_ idea."

"Alright," Renee huffs. "I really think it's time your father and I get off this boat before you two… _burp_ all over everything!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Coming up…the honeymoon sail away…;)**

 **See you all tomorrow!**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**


	3. Ch 3 - Not All of Me is Nice and Golden

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful thoughts? Looks like "burping" has taken on a new meaning for a lot of you, huh? ;)**

 **Well, it's hump day Wednesday, so…let's see how much, ahem,** _ **burping**_ **these two can get up to.**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is all mine.**

 **So…let's have some more warm Key West in the middle of February, shall we?**

* * *

 **Part 3 – Not All of Me is Nice and Golden**

Finally, everyone's gotten the fuck off the boat, and the only two souls left aboard are my new wife and me. Just as I'd told Bella once during that "honeymoon" of hers when we first met, it doesn't take much more than the push of a button to set this boat out to sea. After months of prep, we've charted our courses, loaded everything we'll need for the next few weeks, settled things back home…

And now Isabella Marie _Masen_ and I are off on our honeymoon.

The sun is setting as the _Eclipse's_ white sail waves goodbye to our home port. A topaz sun rolls downward in the horizon, hiding behind aquamarine waters while Bob Marley, Bella's and my favorite reggae-man, plays quietly in the background.

Speaking of not needing much more than the push of a button…

My wife sits on the edge of the ship's port side, watching the blue waters part before us and leave frothy white bubbles floating on the surface. Her long, smooth legs swing back and forth while I hold her by the waist to make sure she doesn't fall over.

"I'm glad you changed into your red board shorts for the sail away," Bella grins lustily, trailing one red fingernail down my bare chest and across my abs. "This is how you were when I met you…looking so god-damn sexy and bad," she chuckles.

"Well," I smirk, "while you weren't in _this_ tiny, white bikini when I met you," – I slip a finger under the small, triangle-shaped fabric covering up one of her perfect, perky breasts – "you _were_ wearing one the first time I was in the water with you – the first time I realized I'd probably fucking die if I didn't find a way to get into those skimpy little bikini bottoms."

Her big, brown eyes sparkle hungrily. "You got into them alright - over and over. Have you had enough now, Mr. Masen?" Her voice is low and husky.

"Never, Mrs. Masen," I shake my head. "That's why I put a ring on it – so that I could be perpetually inside them."

"So bad," she chuckles, and with a deep sigh, she turns her gaze to the thousands of miles of water ahead of us, to where all the shores I'll take her in the next few weeks await: Cozumel, Belize, Costa Rica, Panama, Aruba, Curacao, Barbados, St. Lucia, Dominica, Antigua, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Turks & Caicos…and who knows where else before we return to Key West.

The ocean's mist nibbles at her toes, making her giggle. The spray of salty sea foam reaches up and nips my thighs, and I grin at the perfection of the approaching evening: the sea, the setting sun…and my wife.

"So, Captain Masen…" Bella reaches up and adjusts my captain's cap over my head, holding my gaze as if she sees so much reflected in my eyes. "It's our honeymoon, and soon, we'll be miles and miles from the nearest shore with no other ships or souls to be seen. No phones, no TV, no computers, surrounded by nothing but sea, fish and stars. What oh what are we going to do all alone out here for the next few days until we reach civilization once more?"

She trails her fingernail past my nose and my lips, making them twitch the way I know she likes, past the angular jaw that always makes her sigh. Her finger lingers over one of my nipples, and she giggles at the way it puckers at her touch – that touch of hers that's always been fire on my skin, lighting me up and turning me on since the first time she touched me.

In return, I offer her one of my lopsided grins that makes her inhale and that clearly spells out all my thoughts – everything I want from her and everything I'll give her throughout this trip and beyond. I can almost feel her pelvic muscles clenching around me.

Wrapping a hand around her errant finger, I still its circular motion and lean in, closing my lips around her warm earlobe. She sighs when I gently suck and allow my breath to wash over her, enjoying the way the skin on her tanned shoulders prickles. She's a jellyfish – my jellyfish. I know I leave her as boneless as she leaves me.

"Deep-diver…" she breathes unevenly, dropping her head to my chest and brushing her lips back and forth.

I pull her off the ledge and flush against me to keep us both from slinking straight into the waters below. Oh, I'll make love to her in the water, but not just yet. We've got a few other places to cover first-

Like right here…right now.

"Beautiful Bella," I grin, "lucky for you, I've got both the ideas _and_ the equipment needed to take you deep…for quite a while."

I pull the strings on either side of her little bottoms, and they fall away at the same time that the she reaches out and pushes down my shorts, freeing me. With a quick crouch, I sink into heaven.

" _Edward…"_

" _Oh baby…"_

OOOOOOOOOO

 **BPOV**

I wake the next morning to the sound of seagulls circling above us. My first thought is that we must be sailing close to one island or another for there to be birds nearby. It's one of the many maritime facts that my husband has taught me.

My second thought is all about the warm, hard body lying naked next to me.

He's pressed up against me, right thigh attached to my left with his arm haphazardly thrown over my stomach. This is the way we always wake: some part of him at least touching some part of me. He says it's the only way he can sleep.

He's also snoring right into my ear, with that jaw of awe resting on my shoulder while his warm breath tickles the side of my neck, but I'm used to it. I suppose it's become the only way _I_ can sleep.

So while he lies on his stomach, the way he tends to end up in the mornings, I glance down at his perfectly round, bare ass rising and falling with his deep breaths, and I just…lie there for a while, enjoying the view.

Edward must sense me staring.

The snores stop, and when I tear my eyes away from his shapely bottom and look up at him, his eyes are on me.

"Gazing at my ass again?" he grins. The arm he had thrown around me tightens and pulls me in closer.

"Well, it's right _there_ ," I chuckle. "What else am I supposed to do? It needs some sun, by the way. The rest of you is nice and golden."

He chuckles huskily, his voice still full of sleep, and then he shuffles us around so that I'm lying on top of him. His morning wood presses stiffly against my stomach. My pelvic muscles clench together, and I can already feel the pulsing throb between my legs even though he was inside me for hours last night.

His hands slide around the nape of my neck while my hair falls like a curtain around us.

"Not all of me is nice and golden," he whispers, rolling his hips and poking my tummy with his hard-on – as if I didn't get what part of himself he was referring to.

By this time, my heart rate has spiked in glorious anticipation. He always gets me this way – hot, excited, needy, wanting - no matter how often we make love.

"Maybe it should come out and get some sun sometimes instead of always being…stuck inside," I tease, yet even as I do, I'm already lining myself up for entry.

Edward shakes his head slowly, eyes on mine while making a grumbling sound of disagreement. "No, Beautiful Bella," he murmurs, shifting with me so that his swollen tip is right there. "It likes being stuck inside where it's nice and _ahhh_ …" he breathes as he slides in, "so warm and tight."

I swallow and whimper as I sink down and stretch around him. I swear, he's right. It's _never_ enough.

I ride him slowly, the way I know he likes to start out the mornings. He fondles my breasts before guiding me down so that he can wrap his mouth around one, his tongue flicking my nipple. The sensation is like an electric shock making me moan loudly. I throw back my head and slide up and down smoothly over his long, thick length. He moves to the other breast, one hand on my waist as he guides me back and forth.

"Edward…" I grin lustily, "I love all the ways you make love to me."

"Mmm," he groans, green eyes dark and hooded. "That's a good thing…because I plan to love you in a whole lot of different ways throughout this trip."

We kiss and moan and groan for an endless moment in time. His tongue dances with mine, hands exploring all over my body while I support myself by propping my hands on his chest until the need for friction grows for both of us. His thrusts grow harder, and I grind into him faster.

"Yes, yes, yes…" I pant, arching my back and splaying my hands over his shins. And when Edward reaches between us and circles his finger around the right spot, I reach behind me and cup his balls.

We both fall over the edge together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 ***Remember: daily updates through Valentine's Day!***

 **See you guys tomorrow!**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Link to 'Stories by Pattyrose' is on my profile.**


	4. Ch 4 How Deep Do You Want Me To Take You

**A/N: Thanks so much for your lovely thoughts. It's cold here in the northeast, but how about we warm up by sailing through some warm Caribbean waters?**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is all mine.**

* * *

 **Part 4 – How Deep Do You Want Me to Take You?**

 **BPOV**

We spend those first few days in the middle of the ocean, wandering around the boat barely clothed, making love as the instinct overtakes us - above ship or below ship. We stand at the boat's helm with a three-hundred and sixty degree view of the blue, blue ocean around us, and he presses his chest to my back and takes me from behind. He bends me over the port side. I ride him on the aft side.

It's like a sweet yet erotic dream I could've never even conjured in my wildest imaginations. Other than for daily radio communications with the guys on Key West to let them know our position, we have no other social interactions - no Facebook or Twitter or Instagram to distract us. We eat, sleep and make love. It's primal.

And it's perfect.

Edward has set us on a speed of 12 to 15 knots so that we arrive at Cozumel, an island off the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico, five days after leaving Key West. After tying and securing the _Eclipse_ , we head out for Playa San Martin on the Mexican Island's eastern coast where we dive off cliffs and deep dive for a while before resting on white sand beaches, trying to find our land legs once again. I've done a wonderful job of evening out my tan after days of walking around naked, but now we're back to wearing swim and dive clothes. Despite all the topless beaches in Key West and despite how fresh my Deep Diver is, he's never liked the idea of my sunning myself topless in public, so the time on the boat in the middle of the ocean was a nice chance to work on that tan.

Meanwhile, all the tourist girls from the U.S. and beyond are having the time of their lives ogling my husband with his golden abs and red board shorts. They whistle at him shamelessly as he takes a dip in the warm waters and then jumps up, pushing back his thick, wet hair. Their eyes follow him as he carries me in deep, dunking and playing with me in the soft waves.

"I see that ring on your finger isn't doing a thing to scare away the Mango Girls of the world," I tease him as we sit under a palapa-roofed bar on the beach, he with a local _Negra Modelo_ and me with a Coconut Margarita.

Edward shrugs and holds up his ring finger before him, grinning. "The ring's not there for their benefit. It's there to remind me that the most perfect girl in the world owns me heart, body, and soul." He takes a smug drink of his beer.

"How do you always know just what to say?" I grin.

"It comes naturally – just like everything else _comes_ naturally when I'm with you."

He salaciously wiggles his wonderfully thick eyebrows, and I giggle-snort bubbles into my cocktail.

"Always so fresh."

That evening, we do some beach bar hopping and dance on the sand in bare feet while watching the setting sun. Then, we return to our boat for the night and make love by the light of the Mexican moon.

Early the next morning, we meet up with one of Edward's old college friends at _The Money Bar_ on _Dzul-Ha Beach._ Like Edward, Felix left the West Coast for even sunnier and warmer waters and is now an ex-pat in Cozumel serving as a guide for tourists from around the world.

Like every other friend of Edward's I've ever met, the guy is ridiculously good-looking: tall with skin as black as midnight and a tight set of short corn rows. A brilliantly white smile and an awesomely hard body finish off the package. When Edward introduces us, Felix pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Shit, man," he grins appreciatively, "you hit the jackpot, Ed."

"I sure as hell did," Edward agrees smugly, wrapping his arm around my hip while I drop my eyes for a few seconds and chuckle.

We start the morning with local tamales, another Margarita for me, and a couple of _Negra Modelos_ for the guys.

Hey, we're on our honeymoon vacation.

The guys do some catching up, talking about old acquaintances and telling stories yet they make sure to include me in the conversation. We pass an enjoyable hour together, and by the time the three of us set out for the _Tulum Ruins_ that we'll be exploring today, I feel quite comfortable with Edward's old buddy.

The ruins of the walled city of _Tulum_ are perched on a lookout atop a 40 foot sheer cliff, creating a dramatic and awesome view of the Caribbean Sea from its grounds. Felix will be taking us diving around the cliff as well, and he's gotten us all the necessary permits.

We spend a couple of hours exploring the ancient fort while Felix acts as our guide, imparting a lot of interesting information on the Mayan culture and its demise at the hands of Spanish settlers, who brought unknown diseases to the natives.

Then, we stand atop the bluff facing east out towards the Caribbean where _Tulum_ was meant to be a fort defense against invasions from the sea. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on his shoulder as we gaze out at the view, and I do know how good I've got it right now.

That night, we host Felix on our boat and dine on fresh Conch Ceviche I've prepared from our dive finds earlier in the day. Afterwards, we take some tequila shots and have our own little fiesta going aboard the _Eclipse_ , blasting Bob Marley over the stereo. Before we know it, we've been joined by a few party crashers, but we're feeling pretty mellow, so it's all good.

"It's the Masen Caribbean Honeymoon Tour! Yeah!" Felix yells, and we're laughing hard and doing celebratory shots with a bunch of people we don't even know.

A couple of hours later, while Edward presses his groin into my ass and grinds into me singing " _Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feeling?_ " into my ear, some guy steps up and tries to grind into me from the front. When Edward shoves him away, nostrils flaring, I know it's time to shut this party down. We throw all the party crashers off and put Felix in a cab. Then Edward and I head below ship, stripping off our meager pieces of clothing as we go.

He pushes me onto the bed and tumbles on top of me, _Patron_ on his warm breath.

"You're so drunk," I laugh.

"Not too drunk to fuck you good," he says huskily, and I groan because when Edward talks to me that way, I know it's going to be crazy and wild and yeah, _so_ fucking good.

He pushes inside me fast and urgent, the shots we've both had working to loosen us up more than usual. He pounds into me relentlessly while I reach up and grab onto the headboard, cradling his lean hips between my thighs.

"God yes! Take me deep, Deep Diver!"

"You want me to take you deep, baby? How deep do you want me to take you?" He grinds his hips, circling them flat against my pelvis.

"Uhh! Yes, yes! That deep! That! Fucking! Deep!"

Fifteen minutes later, Edward has one hand under my back while the other grips tightly to the top of the headboard, and he uses it as leverage so he can slam into me over and over. His hair falls in damp strands over his forehead, his eyes dark and hooded. Perspiration makes our bodies hot and wonderfully slippery against one another. Jesus, he's a man on a serious mission, and in the privacy of our boat, surrounded by a dark blue Mexican sky, we both yell and groan and curse and moan louder than ever. To finish off, he flips me over and has me get on my knees, holding on to the headboard with him as he slams his hips against my ass, his hard, sweaty chest against my back. When he pulses and releases inside me, I come undone.

I sleep like a baby that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Twitter: PattyRose817**

 **Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**

 ***Remember, daily updates through Sunday, Valentine's Day!***


	5. Ch 5 Mrs Masen, You Are a Jealous One

**A/N: The thermometer says 15 degrees Fahrenheit. Let's see if we can warm it up a bit…**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is all mine.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 – Mrs. Masen, You Are a Jealous One**

"Thank God we're just having a lazy day at sea," I say the next morning as I swing in the hammock we picked up as a souvenir before sailing away from Cozumel. "I won't be able to walk today after the way you did me yesterday."

"You asked for it," Edward smirks lazily, sitting on the railing next to me. " _Ohhh, take me deep, Deep Diver_ ," he mimics, echoing my plea from the night before.

I giggle heartily. "I sound good when we make love."

"You sure do," he grins, and then we sail in silence for about a quarter of an hour.

"So what was Felix whispering to you last night when I came up on deck?" I ask, eyes closed.

Edward chuckles. "You caught that, huh?"

"Of course I did."

He doesn't answer right away.

"He was telling me about Kate."

"Oh? That must've been interesting."

Eyes still closed, I'm going for relaxed and nonchalant; though, I'm not really sure I'm pulling it off all that well. Kate was, after all, the only other girl Edward ever made long-range plans with – before he caught her fucking his college roommate, that is. It was what initially set him off on his…overly-friendly – cough, cough: manwhore - ways.

"Yeah. Seems she was down in Cozumel a few months back…after her divorce."

"She and Garrett divorced?"

 _Relaxed and nonchalant. Relaxed and nonchalant._

"Yup. Felix says she came down to clear her head. They hung out a bit, and…"

I open one eye. "And?"

"And she started asking about me."

The other eye pops open, narrowing – both slit-like now. "Really? Asking what?" My voice shakes. _Fucking bitch._

"Asking Felix if he'd heard from me, if he knew what I was up to, whether I still harbored any resentment over the way things went down between us, and how he thought I'd react if she tried to get in touch with me."

By this point, I've left relaxed and nonchalant far behind. I lift myself up on one elbow, blocking the sun's rays with my other hand over my forehead while I study my husband and try to gauge his emotional state.

Now, Edward has never given me a reason to doubt him, to be unsure of his total love and devotion. His possibly man whorish ways were checked at the door once I entered the picture; I _know_ this. Yet…every once in a while…that girl who was once dumped at the altar by The Prick Who Shall Not Be Named still rears her ugly, insecure head.

"Did she now?" I ask, brow raised way high. "And what did Felix tell the bitch?"

Edward grins. "He told her that last he'd spoken to me, I was engaged to my business partner and planning a wedding and a honeymoon Caribbean tour. He told her that he didn't think I harbored her any ill will and that he was pretty sure that my wife-to-be and I would be more than happy to give her a discount on a catamaran tour if she ever found herself in Key West."

A smile creeps over my face that soon morphs into all-out laughter. I close my eyes again and lie back down on the hammock, swinging slowly and comfortably.

"You know, I really like that Felix. Sure, sure," I wave a casual, easygoing hand. "Of course I'd be okay with giving her a discount - but Bitch better not even think of tripping on her way down the platform, or I _will_ throw her ass overboard."

Edward bursts out laughing and drops to his knees, hovering over me and blocking the sun from my eyes. I open them again and look into bright green, sparkling emeralds.

"Mrs. Masen," he says, searching my eyes, "you sure are a jealous one."

"You totally did that on purpose!" I howl indignantly. "You were just trying to make me jealous by pretending that Kate would love to hook up with you again!"

"Well, being it was all true," he shrugs, "I'm sure she would love to hook up with me again – but since I've got less than zero interest in anyone who isn't my wife, it's a moot point. Besides," he smirks, "I do have to admit that I love that jealous, possessive streak of yours that sometimes rears its head."

"Why you big…" I grab his face and capture his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss, biting and pulling on his bottom lip. "And I love something else that sometimes rears its head."

The grin evaporates, and that sexy glare that makes my thighs clench together appears instead.

"Do you now?"

I watch him lustily as he pushes down his shorts, and my breath hitches at how rock-hard he is, dick pointing straight up to the blue sky like a thick, swollen compass. I won't even lie; I push down my own bikini bottoms before he can even get to them.

"Why don't we see just how strong they make these hammocks?"

He slides inside, but we learn the hard way that hammocks weren't really made for fucking when we end up on our bare asses on top of the deck floor. We're both still laughing as he pulls me down on him and guides me to the right spot while our boat sails through the calm, Caribbean waters.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 ****Two more updates, tomorrow and Sunday, Valentine's Day.****

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	6. Ch 6 - Let Me Taste Those Juicy Mangoes

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful thoughts. :)**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is all mine.**

* * *

 **Part 6 – Let Me Taste Those Juicy Mangoes**

We spend the next few weeks sailing from one port to another, exploring beaches and small, Caribbean towns.

In Belize, we dive deep into the _Great Blue Hole_ \- a massive sinkhole with limestone formations molding its walls as well as an array of bizarre stalactites. We spend a night in _Caye Caulker_ and sleep on the warm, white sand beach.

In Costa Rica, we explore the island of Tortuguero and take a boat trip through rainforests and marshlands, and then through the canal to the island's national park where there are long stretches of beach and more canals. We spot crocodiles and Green Sea Turtles, monkeys and toucans. We zip line through nature and dive into wonders.

In Panama, we cross the canal into South America, going from the Atlantic to the Pacific Ocean.

We spend a night on an uncharted island in South America, with palm trees swaying gently in the breeze while the waves break against the shoreline. Edward holds me in his arms against his bare chest as we sit in front of the fire we've made on the beach, eating mangoes we've picked off of one of the bountiful trees.

"Imagine if we ended up stranded here," I smile, staring into the fire, "and we had to live out the rest of our lives all alone on this tiny little island, just you, me, a cave, a couple of mango trees, and a volleyball named Wilson."

Edward chuckles, nestling his jaw into my neck. "I wouldn't mind."

"Sure," I smirk. "With none of your adoring fans to trip all over you and squeeze their big melons onto your chest while traipsing down the platform, how would you survive?"

"I think I could survive very well on mangoes," he says, molding his hands around my bikini-top covered breasts. "As a matter of fact, I'd thrive on them."

I angle myself sideways and rub my half-eaten mango in his face.

He laughs. "You're getting me sticky!"

Turning myself in his arms, I push him down into the cool sand. "Am I now? You never complained before about my getting you sticky."

"Who says I'm complaining?" he grins, and he flips us over, pushing aside my bottoms and pulling himself out from his swim shorts, thrusting into me.

"On every island we hit," he groans while his hips pin me, rolling and rocking, driving in and pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. My back arches, and I know we're a mess of wet, sticky sand, but I don't care. "I'm going to take you on every single goddamn island we hit."

I can only respond in grunts and groans, and when I come, it's under a dark, sky littered with thousands of stars above me, and with Edward's brilliant eyes standing out above them all.

OOOOOOOOOO

 **EPOV**

She's cutting up fruit for lunch in our small kitchen on the _Eclipse_ , wearing a black, triangle top with her smooth skin and tiny, denim daisy dukes that have her ass cheeks peeking out from underneath, so what else am I supposed to do?

I come up behind her and press my hard-on against her ass, molding my hands around her sweet breasts.

"Edward, stop!" she chuckles; though, we both know she loves me grabbing her. "I'm cutting up mango!"

"Mmm," I turn her around to face me and immediately wrap my mouth around one of her breasts as my hands untie the knot around her neck so the top can fall off. "Yeah, let me taste those juicy mangoes of yours."

She fists my hair in her hand. "You are so damn filthy," she hisses, and pulls my mouth up to hers.

The breakfast fruit ends up all over the place.

OOOOOOOOOO

Over the next few weeks, we sail to Aruba, Curazao, Barbados, St. Lucia, Dominica, Antigua, and Puerto Rico. We're getting closer to home, yet while I could happily sail around the world with Bella forever, part of me is also anxious to get us back to Key West and start this new chapter of our life together – as husband and wife.

About fifty miles off the coast of the Dominican Republic, we stop the _Eclipse_ for a dive in crystalline waters so magnificent and pristine I could swear we're the first ones to have ever sailed through them.

My wife is now an experienced diver. Therefore, I don't panic as much anymore when we dive deep. She knows all the risks; she knows to stay aware of her surroundings as well as her oxygen levels, possible air bubbles along with all the other myriad of small details to watch out for while under water. Most of all, she knows to stick close to me while we're deep down below the surface.

We follow colorful schools of fish to the cool sand on the bottom of the reef. Smooth rocks, waving anemones and the biology of the deep fascinate her as much as they do me, which is one of the things that makes her my perfect partner. Even with the diving gear on, I can see the wonder in her deep, brown eyes.

A few yards away, there's a small, underwater cave formation. I make a circle with my index finger, indicating we'll only stay on the outside perimeter, and Bella nods. So we swim around it, taking in the sea life growing in its circumference, and then we venture just a couple of feet inside its walls, emerging back outside when we see how pitch black it really is in there. I jerk my head, signaling that we're done with the cave. It's cool, but we didn't come down with the proper equipment to explore inside. Again, she nods. We swim around the outer perimeter for a few minutes more. One second she's in my periphery, the next, she's gone.

What the…

The water is transparent down here. I can see for almost a quarter of a mile in all directions, and she's nowhere in sight.

Panic wells up in my chest, and I know I'm breathing too hard, using up too much oxygen as I wildly swim around searching for her, hands and fins frenziedly cutting through water. I return to the cave, and just as I'm about to go in, she emerges and gives me a thumbs up sign, swimming past me.

I'm both ecstatic and filled with such a blinding fury that I fear I may choke the ever-living shit out of my brand new wife.

I swim in front of her and jerk a furious thumb up, indicating we should break surface. She follows.

I help her up the catamaran steps first and follow behind her. Once I've got my head gear and oxygen tank off, I let out a roar that echoes off of the catamaran and bounces off of blue waters before flinging all my equipment straight across to the port side.

"Jesus, Edward, calm down!" Bella says, shimmying out of her dive suit, her golden, bare skin glowing in the warm sun.

"Are you fucking insane?" I yell, peeling off my own suit.

"I just wanted to take a closer look at what was in there! It was no big deal!"

I stalk over and glare down at her, nostrils flaring. For the first time since we started this honeymoon tour, possibly the first time since I've met her, I couldn't care less about the fact that she's standing before me naked as a jaybird. "No big deal? Do you have any fucking idea how…goddamn petrified I was when I couldn't find you?"

Her own nostrils flare in defiance as she rests her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm sorry I scared you, but I do know what the hell I'm doing down there, Deep Diver Extraordinaire," she mocks.

My scalp prickles with fury. " _Deep Diver Extraordinaire?_ Yeah? Well, tell me something, Little Goddamn Mermaid, you do realize that we're not in U.S. waters yet, don't you?"

Her brow furrows, and despite her attempt to hide it, I see the shadow of uncertainty that crosses over her features.

"That's right, Miss Know-it-all," I sneer. "We're still over 600 nautical miles from Key West, and if something would've happened to you, the nearest hospital is in Santo Domingo, over 75 miles away!" By the time I'm done, I'm howling so loudly I'm probably attracting all kinds of predatory marine life our way.

"I said I'm sorry I scared you!" she howls back.

Heart pounding in my chest, fueled by adrenaline from the dive, from fear, and from her continued resistance to admit how fucking wrong she was, I grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Edward! Edward what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" she demands.

I smack her bare ass, ignoring her ensuing screams, the fists of fury she rains down on my shoulders, and the blinding pain that shoots through my scalp when she pulls my hair.

"Put me the fuck down, you goddamn maniac!"

The names and fists continue all the way below deck, where I kick open the bedroom door and throw her over the bed. "Calm the hell down!"

"You've got the nerve to tell _me_ to calm down?" she screams, raising herself on her elbows. "You're a goddamn maniac! I've married a maniac!"

I throw myself on top of her, pinning her down with my body while she fights to push me off. Then I cage her arms over her head.

"Listen to me you beautiful, stubborn, and maddening…woman," I say through gritted teeth. "You need to apologize, not for scaring me, but for taking such a stupid-" – my voice breaks, and I've got to take a second to compose myself before I can continue – "for taking such a stupid risk with your life. If something would've happened to you, Bella…" I glare at her. "If something would've happened…"

Her features morph from indignant fury to regretful apology in the space of five seconds.

"Edward…" she says softly. I drop my eyes to her bare breasts, for once not even thinking of taking her perky nipple into my mouth – well, only minimally thinking about it - and loosen my hold on her arms. "Edward, baby…look at me." She cups my jaw and lifts my eyes to hers. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry for more than just scaring you. I'm sorry for taking such a stupid risk. You do know more than me down there. I guess I just…I just didn't want to admit it."

"It's not a competition, Bella. If I were to ever lose you, I don't know how I'd…I don't think I could…"

She swallows thickly, her bottom lip quivering as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and brushes her mouth against mine. Softly. Apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Her mouth moves tenderly with mine, apologizing all the while, and when she reaches down and wraps her hands around my hips, guiding me to where she needs me, I push myself in slowly, both of us quietly groaning in relief with every ensuing inch.

"Make love to me, Edward."

With a breathless grin, I comply, giving her long, deep thrusts and then pulling out almost all the way before pushing in languidly. Her eyes hold mine the entire time, and then when she wraps her perfect legs around my hips and pushes me in deeper with the heels of her feet, I bury myself inside all the way, eyes on hers as we both come together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 ****One more chapter tomorrow for Valentine's Day****

 **Twitter: PattyRose817**

 **Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**


	7. Chapter 7 - I Love You So Damn Much

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for your sweet thoughts for the past few days. We're done.**

 **Betad by the lovely Michelle Renker Rhodes.**

 **Most characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is mine.**

* * *

 **Part 7 – I Love You So Damn Much**

We're a couple of days out of Key West, and Bella is taking advantage of the fact that there's no one and nothing around for miles and miles so she can sun herself topless on deck. I watch her from the helm, where I've radioed in our latest position just in case a storm comes in out of nowhere and knocks us off course. I continuously smirked and rolled my eyes at my mother-in-law when she worried out loud - more than once - about the dangers of this excursion. But the truth is, it could've gotten testy had the sea not cooperated with us. Luckily, apart from a few, short storms that came and went quickly, we had great weather.

Once I'm done, I walk over and lean over her. When she realizes the sun's rays are being blocked, she opens her eyes and smiles at me, and I hand her black bikini top to her.

She takes it silently and ties it back on.

"We're almost home," I say, kneeling next to her.

"I know," she smiles wistfully. "But we've still got a little ways to go before I have to cover myself up again."

"I've got a question for you."

"Yes?"

I rake a hand down her long, silky hair before meeting her gaze.

"How did your Honeymoon Caribbean Tour compare to the European tour you and The Prick Who Won't Be Named went on a few years ago – the one on which he proposed to you?"

She smirks at me. "Is this what you made me put my top back on for?" With a huff, she unties it and takes it off again.

"I don't want to discuss _him_ with you like that." I wave a hand towards her beautiful, perky breasts.

She laughs, rolling her eyes before closing them again. "Edward, my love, you _are_ ridiculous sometimes."

"Fine. Keep the top off, but answer my question."

Her eyes reopen, and she holds my gaze for a few seconds before sitting up in her chair, her long legs bare and shiny in the sun.

"You've never been to Europe, right?"

"Right."

"It's very beautiful, full of rich history, culture and art. I saw quite a bit of it, and I loved it, and I _appreciated_ it all. But _this_ , Edward…" – she leans forward and cups my cheek – "the ocean and reefs and underwater worlds that we explore together…this is _us_ , Edward. I wouldn't trade any of it for a thousand Mona Lisas, a million Eifel Towers, or a gazillion Big Bens."

A slow and wide grin creeps over my face.

"He's married, you know, to a co-worker of ours. Lana. I heard they went to Europe on their honeymoon," she grins.

"How do you know about all that?" I frown.

She turns her gorgeous face back up to the sun, closing her eyes. "Mom told me."

"Of course."

She laughs, her back arching off the chair – pretty, perky breasts inching closer to me. "You know she really does love you, Edward. She just likes giving you a hard time."

"Mm," I smirk.

"Anyway, how friggin' unimaginative; he takes his new wife on a honeymoon to the same place he took me on a run-of-the-mill vacation? If I were her, I'd punch him in the balls. But you and I…I'm on an once-in-a-lifetime 'Masen Caribbean Honeymoon Tour' with my Deep Diver!" she grins. "We've explored ancient ruins, jumped off of cliffs, zip-lined through rainforests, dived into sinkholes, lazed on some of the most beautiful beaches, snorkeled around the most colorful reefs, crossed different oceans, and made love absolutely everywhere."

I reach out and gently trace her soft lips with the tip of my forefinger. She puckers and kisses it.

"I love you so damn much, Bella."

Usually, I'm more of a 'show her' rather than 'tell her' type of guy, but now…now, I infuse the words with every last damn iota of feeling inside me.

"I love you too, Edward."

OOOOOOOOOO

You want a drink, Bella?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me! Wait! Actually, just a bottle of water would be great. Thanks."

"Are you sure? I was going to make mango mojitos. I know you like how I squeeze them limes and suck out all the juice from them mangoes."

She laughs. "How do you make even the eating of fruit sound dirty?"

"It's a gift."

I twist off the caps to two bottles of water and return to my wife's side, lying next to her over the thick blankets we've strewn on the deck so that we can comfortably stargaze. Tomorrow, we'll be back in Key West. And though we can watch the stars from the canal running along our back yard, it's not the same as it is out here, in total darkness with absolutely zero light pollution.

"Thanks, Baby," she turns to me with a quick smile before bringing her eyes back to the sparkling, white-dotted, black sky. "Ooh, look! A shooting star!" She squeals excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," I grin.

"Make a wish!"

"It already came true almost four years ago, and then again almost three months ago."

She turns to me again, smiling softly. "You're such a sweet talker."

"Make up your mind. Am I a dirty bastard or a sweet-talker?"

"A delicious bit of both," she chuckles, and then with a soft sigh, she turns her attention back to the sky.

"Can you believe we were out here for almost three months?"

"It went by too quickly," I murmur.

"Yeah, it did, but…I'm excited to get back home as well."

I reach over and find her hand, knitting my fingers through hers. "So am I."

We watch the stars silently for a while. The light breeze whistles through our hair. The sea's frothy bubbles pop languidly in our ears.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You said a couple of your wishes already came true."

"That's because they did."

She lifts herself on one elbow and faces me. "If you had one more wish to make, what would it be?"

"I don't know if I should be getting greedy with the wishes here. It was only one shooting star."

She giggles and gives me a shove. "Seriously, if you had one more…"

I draw in a deep breath and shift so that I'm hovering over her, supporting her back with my arm and holding her dark gaze. The stars' reflections look back at me through her deep pupils.

"I…would wish for a very specific answer to the following question: Why did you just pick a bottle of water over your favorite cocktail drink?"

She grins, and my heart jumps. I lay my other hand over her flat stomach, already picturing the life we've created there.

"I love you so much, Beautiful Bella Masen."

She chuckles. "And I love you, my Deep Diver."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for taking a trip with me back to Key West. Take care, and enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day. :)**

 **Twitter: PattyRosa817**

 **Link to 'Stories by PattyRose' is on my profile page.**


End file.
